Naley Vignettes
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: A series of random and brief snapshots across Nathan and Haley's life.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try something new - somewhat similar to Naley Song Fics. These will basically be random snapshots into naley's life, minus a plot or really any storyline. I always think of these naley moments but never have a place for them in a 'proper' story. So, anyway, here's the first installment: Nathan and Haley meet for daily lunch dates.**

….

"You're late."

"Oh, shut up," her laughter folded around the table like tinfoil as she gently nudged him further into the booth. His sapphire eyes still sparkled when she slid next to him.

It was a familiar tango, the way their hands folded together to become a blended mesh of skin and bone. Her head dropped on his shoulder - eyes closed- and smiled when his lips landed with a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hi."

He chuckled, "hi."

It was just one of their many ways to say 'I love you.'

Haley's eyes peeled open to showcase the color of melted chocolate and golden swirls, "Sorry. I got stuck in a stupid meeting."

Nathan gestured toward the glass of Diet Coke he'd ordered for her while waiting and was met with an appreciative smile.

"Rough morning?"

"I'll say," she groaned. "I swear, some people are seriously incompetent."

He answered with a knowing nod and kissed the side of her head again, "I'm sorry, Hales."

"It's okay," a soft sigh escaped her lips but she pushed it aside after looking into his eyes. "How's your day going?"

"Better now that you're here."

Like an earthquake, a grin shook his face, stretching the cracks around his eyes like miscellaneous fault lines. Haley's own face mirrored happiness.

"You're really going to need some new pick-up lines, buddy." She was an expert at feigning coy- except for the rosy blush now painted across her cheeks.

"I don't know, my wife seems to like them."

"Oh, really? Did she tell you that?"

Nathan rolled his eyes teasingly, "she didn't have to. She's been falling for them for fifteen years."

Before Haley could reply, a college-aged waitress sheepishly interrupted their flirty banter with a timid cough. It's not as if she had caught them doing anything remotely inappropriate but it felt a little like walking into someone's house without being invited.

They were regulars at the diner - the waitress saw them at almost every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon shift she has worked, and she fawned over them each time. Typically, couples who sat on the same side of the booth together made Katie sick, but there was something about the two of them that made her believe in the magic of love.

She yearned to know their story. After only waiting on them a handful of times, she's tried piecing together some of it; judging by the rings on their left hands, Katie knew they were married. The couple looked fairly young, but she once overheard them talking about their kids, so they probably weren't newlyweds either.

On particularly slow days, Katie studied them with utter fascination. Really, it was hard to look away. They looked so good together - and separately. Especially the guy. The color blue of his eyes rivaled the world's most beautiful oceans. And the way he looked at his wife… Katie had never seen such pure admiration in a pair of eyes before. If love existed as a tangible form, it would be them.

And, if Katie was being honest, she was slightly jealous of the woman that the man couldn't take his eyes off of (and rightfully so). She was stunning - but in a natural and nearly unbelievable way. Katie would also be lying if she said she hadn't noticed the way the black pencil skirts hugged the woman's soft but firm curves - something her husband notably took favor of.

Katie remembered almost laughing out loud when she watched his tongue swell in his mouth when his wife walked in one afternoon with one of her buttons undone in the middle of her shirt, exposing a more than ample amount of creamy cleavage. They disappeared in the bathroom for a while after that and it didn't take a genius to guess what they were doing. The woman's cheeks remained red for the rest of their meal.

"Hi, I'm Katie. I'll be your server today," she finally interjected.

The couple's hands were still intertwined beneath the table, locked away like tiny secrets only they knew how to keep.

"What can I get you started with?"

Neither Nathan nor Haley needed to look at the menu. They had it memorized by now.

"I'll have the mac and cheese, please," Haley smiled politely. She recognized the waitress from their many lunches here. Nathan personally preferred the older woman, Margaret, because she knew their orders by heart.

"BLT for me," Nathan handed Katie the unopened menus, "extra bacon and light on the mayo, please."

"You got it," Katie scribbled their orders on her notepad, smiled, and disappeared into the kitchen to let the couple get back to their own little world.

"I wonder if there will ever come a day you get sick of macaroni and cheese."

"I'll probably get sick of you first," Haley teased as she grabbed Nathan's face and playfully squeezed his cheeks between her hands.

"You're mean today," a playful pout folded over his lips.

Haley giggled, "if you can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen."

"Baby, I invented heat."

She snorted and nearly choked mid-gulp on her Diet Coke.

"How's that for a better pick-up line?" Nathan's smirk saddled permanently on his lips.

"Eh, I'd give it a four out of ten. Lacked originality."

He scoffed, "come on, I thought it was at least a six."

"Stick to basketball, honey," Haley punctuated her statement with a quick kiss.

"You love me," Nathan proudly proclaimed.

"I do love you," her voice softened and any air of teasing dissipated.

"And you love my corny jokes."

Haley laughed again, "let's not push it."

"At least Lydia still appreciates them," he said, referring to their four-year-old daughter. "Oh! Speaking of, you'll never guess what she said to me in the car this morning."

Haley's interest piqued with a raise of her eyebrow. Their feisty daughter was always surprising them with something new.

"She said she wants to start wearing a bra," Nathan gave his wife a pointed look.

Haley had to bite on her lower lip to keep from bursting out laughing. "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm serious. I almost crashed the damn car."

"What did you say?"

"I said she shouldn't even know what those were and didn't need one. Then she proceeded to say that you and Brooke have big boobs and asked when she's growing them."

It was a rare sight to catch Nathan Scott embarrassed, but Haley loved every second of it.

"Oh my God, that's hysterical."

"I'm glad you're laughing," Nathan mumbled, "I didn't think it was funny."

"I'm sorry," Haley covered her mouth with her hands, "it's my fault. She was in our room last night and I left my bra on the bed. She put it on over her pajamas. It was so adorable."

"Hales, that's not adorable. It's scary and I don't want to think about it."

Haley reached over to lay a comforting hand on his bicep. "I know, she's your little girl and you don't want her to grow up."

"Exactly. Ugh," he groaned again, "I don't want to talk about bras ever again."

"That's too bad," Haley pushed her chest against his side, "because I just bought a new one that I think you'd really like."

"Oh?"

She laughed at the way his blue eyes shifted to the color of midnight. He was too easy.

"Down boy. You'll have to wait until Friday. Your mom said she'd watch the kids."

"Oh, yeah. Are we still going to Tric with Quinn and Clay?"

Haley nodded and watched with hungry eyes as their waitress delivered the food to their table. She was suddenly starving.

"Yep. It's Comedy Night."

"That'll be fun," Nathan said as he and Haley swapped dishes with secret smiles. "But I'm excited to have the house to ourselves."

He watched her cheeks turn pink but decided to drop the conversation when a group of older women walked by them. They looked like some of Deb's friends. One even waved to them.

"Was that Susan Emerald?" Haley asked, taking a bite of Nathan's BLT.

"I think so," Nathan said with a half-full mouth of mac-and-cheese.

"She was always sweet. I remember when Jamie was born, she knitted him a blanket."

Nathan smiled, "that kid was so spoiled."

"Still is," Haley laughed. "He's a Scott, after all."

"Hate to break it to you, baby, but so are you."

Haley beamed - not even caring there was probably a piece of lettuce stuck to the front of her tooth - "and I'll never forget it."


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan knew, from the second he'd seen Haley walk down the stairs that morning, that he would not be able to concentrate on anything other than how his wife looked in those yoga pants. He'd always said Haley James had a serious ass - but her ass in yoga pants? It was a whole new level of serious.

"Nathan. Did you hear me?"

He looked up from where his eyes were previously locked on her firm rear and cleared his throat. Haley curved an eyebrow, in attempt to look stern but the blush infused over her cheeks undermined any trace of frustration with her husband. Even after fifteen years of marriage, Haley could never not blush whenever she caught Nathan checking her out - no matter how many times a day it occurred.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to turn away from his heated gaze currently fixated on her ass. As much as Haley loved the effect she had on her husband - and though she'd never admit aloud how much she found Nathan's obsession with her butt to be equally adorable and endearing - it was frustrating when he didn't hear a word she said.

"I said I probably won't be home until later, so you'll want to get started on dinner."

She waited several moments for the words to register in Nathan's brain and knew he'd finally heard her when his eyes landed on her face again.

"Bu- Where are you going?" Nathan all but stumbled out of the kitchen stool as he trailed on Haley's heels like a newborn puppy - tongue panting and all.

"Brooke's dragging me to spin class," Haley said as she briefly squat to the floor to grab her gym duffle bag resting by the front door. Seconds later, a thud sounded throughout the Scott house.

Nathan was too busy studying the swell of Haley's butt- the way the black fabric molded to the plump curves so perfectly- that he walked straight into the living room wall.

"Ow! Damnit!"

She whipped her head around, just in time to see Nathan clutching at his forehead with a face scrunched in pain. "Are you okay?"

"No," he whined, "that damn ass of yours is so distracting."

Haley laughed, "well maybe you shouldn't be staring at it so much."

"Impossible," the infamous Scott smirk blossomed across his lips as he reached out to draw Haley into his arms. And, as expected, his itching fingers wandered straight to her rear and cupped her ass right into his large palms. A perfect fit.

"You are insatiable, Nathan Scott."

He shrugged innocently, "you have a serious ass, Haley James Scott."

"I know," Haley laughed, "my husband reminds me every day."

Nathan's hands squeezed her bum, his smirk growing in the process.

"I think you wear these leggings just to tease me. You know what they do to me."

Haley quickly leaned up to pop a kiss on Nathan's lips, "sometimes. But not today - I'm serious, I have spin class and I'm already late. I have to go."

Nathan groaned but tightened his grip around her waist, "see? Tease."

"Nathan," Haley laughed and wiggled against his embrace, "let me go."

"It's criminal to let you leave lookin' like this."

She rolled her eyes again, "babe, I'm dressed for the gym - I'd hardly say I'm turning any heads in this," she said referring to her cut off t-shirt, cropped leggings, and messy bun. Still, in Nathan's eyes, Haley was absolutely breathtaking.

Nathan scoffed loudly, "you have no idea how damn hot you look, Hales. I mean, I am so har-"

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

The couple's flirty conversation hit an abrupt pause when their daughter Lydia started screaming for them upstairs.

"That's all you, Daddy," Haley shoved his chest slightly, but gave him another short but sweet kiss. "And you better fix yourself quick, or you'll have some very awkward explaining to do," she eyed the bulge in his sweatpants, blushing.

Nathan chuckled, "like I said. Your fault."

"I love you, Nathan," Haley laughed, "see you later."

"I love you, too," - he gave one last slap on her ass, then held his hands up in front of his body, feigning innocence but lacking guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

This brief vignette is based on the YouTube challenge where a person 'pranks' their partner about wanting to have a baby.

. .

Haley Scott sat with her legs crossed atop her bed, a perfect view of her en-suite bathroom where her husband was currently brushing his teeth - shirtless. She smiled at the inviting sight.

"What's going on inside that pretty head of yours?" Nathan mumbled with a mouthful of toothpaste bubbles. He could feel her eyes on him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" Haley's teeth sank into her lower lip, chewing nervously at the rubber-like flesh.

Her apprehensive tone pulled at his attention. He spat the toothpaste into the sink, rubbed at the excess paste on his lips with the back of his palm, and slowly walked to join Haley on the bed. She watched with her wide eyes as Nathan gingerly sat at the edge of the mattress, then filled her lungs with a calming breath.

"What is it, Hales?"

"Well, I've been thinking…"

"That's never a good thing," a slanted smirk punctuated his words, eliciting a playful eye roll from his wife.

"I'm serious."

"Okay," Nathan nodded patiently, "what's up?"

She bit at the corner of her lip again, "I know we said we were finished, but I want to have another baby."

"Oh, wow, okay," he stuttered. Haley watched his eyes expand. Surprise swirled between the blue irises. She swallowed a laugh.

"What do you think?"

He scratched at the patch of dark hair lining the edge of his neck, "I don't know, I wasn't expecting that. You were really adamant that after four we were done."

"I know," Haley smiled, "but I changed my mind."

"Why? _When_?" Confusion settled like cement between the cracks of his face. They just had a very similar conversation not even two months ago. No more babies. Hell, she nearly convinced him to get a vasectomy.

"The other day. Quinn and I were talking and I started thinking about the future. And, well, I decided I want to have another baby. Like, now."

Nathan swallowed a hard breath of air. "Now? Babe, Jackson isn't even six-months yet."

"Yeah, but if in 10, 11 months, we have another one, he'll be over a year."

"Are you forgetting the fact we also have a fourteen-year-old, six-year-old, and a three-year-old?"

A dramatic pout folded over Haley's lip, "so that's a no, then, huh?"

He reached out to take hold of her hand, "I'm just really confused, Haley. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she nodded hastily.

"But your last pregnancy you were miserable. You said, and I quote, 'I am never freakin' doing this again.'"

"Yeah," she drawled and rubbed at his chest, "but you always said you wanted to have a big family."

"Four kids and a dog is a big family," he chuckled, "plus, Lee counts as like, three other kids."

Haley giggled. Their three-year-old son was quite rambunctious and often made it feel like he multiplied himself. He was a hard kid to keep track of.

"But don't you want another little girl?" She looked up at him with her pleading brown eyes. He could never quite say no to the puppy-dog eyes - something their kids were quickly catching onto.

He released a slow breath, "I mean, yeah, another little Haley would be nice, but honestly babe, I think it's too soon."

"So what are you saying?" Her eyes glazed with the question.  
"Maybe let's give it a few years before we have this conversation again," he tried to soften the blow with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Haley frowned, "I don't really want to wait. I think now is the best time. I hate having large gaps between the kids. I mean, my oldest brother is almost sixteen years older than me. I don't want that for Jamie."

Nathan studied her face, "you're serious? You really want to try for another baby?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I'm serious."

He nodded slowly, "okay, then."

Her eyes twinkled excitedly, "yeah?"

"Yeah," Nathan smirked and slowly crawled closer to her so that he could pin her down onto the mattress, "in fact, let's get started right now."

She started laughing and gave into his kiss before quickly swatting at his wandering hands beneath her shirt.

"Wait, wait," she protested with a heavy breath, "I was kidding!"

Nathan's fingers stilled against the warm, silky skin of her stomach, "what?"

"I don't actually want another baby, Nathan. That's insane."

He mockingly glared at her, "I knew it!"

She covered her mouth with her hands, "I'm sorry. Do you hate me?"

"No, but you had me going there for a second."

"I'm sorry," she rubbed at his chest and felt the beating of his heart. It was hers to keep forever, "Quinn and I came up with the idea. She was gonna do the same thing to Clay. We wanted to see your reactions."

Nathan shook his head and chuckled, "poor guy. He'd probably want another kid, too."

"Oh, like you didn't," Haley teased, "you caved so quickly."

"It's not the worst idea…"

"Don't even," she quipped.

"But you got my hopes up," he feigned disappointment, but the grin on his lips was a dead giveaway.

"No, I didn't. You were freaking out!"

"I was not," he argued lightly, "I just thought you were nuts."

"Yeah, until you said okay," she stuck her tongue out at him, "And I didn't even have to take clothes off to convince you!"

"Like you even need an excuse to get into my pants," his clear blue eyes sparkled like crystals in the pale moonlight draped across the windowsill.

Haley flashed him an enticing smile and grabbed at the waistline of his grey sweatpants, "oh, believe me, baby. I know."

"So, are we starting number five?"

"Let's talk about it in two years."

"Deal."

They sealed it with an intense kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nathan, no."

"Just hear me out, okay?"

Haley knew she shouldn't have looked at her husband, because the second she did, he had already won. She could never resist the look on his face when he wanted something. It was the exact same face their son inherited; adorable pouty lips and big, pleading blue eyes. Damn those Scott genes.

"It would only be a few pictures," he explained with a knowing smirk.

Haley bit her lip. Nathan was trying to convince her to let him take pictures of her in just her underwear. After taking a recent interest in photography, she bought her husband a new camera for Christmas (thanks to her sister's recommendation)— little did she know, he'd had his own plans in mind for it.

Haley was flattered that he wanted her to be his subject for a mini-photoshoot, but she was a mother, and the last thing she wanted was for the images to get in the wrong hands.

Sensing his wife's apprehension, Nathan sat next to her on the edge of their bed and coaxed her with a gentle smile, "look, we don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, I just thought it'd be something fun to do. Plus, you're so sexy and it's only fair we capture it on film."

"Fine," she mirrored his smile, "I'll do it, but on two conditions."

He nodded, then waited for her to continue.

"One; these pictures stay between us—,"

"—but," he tried to interrupt.

"I'm serious, Nathan. You cannot post any of them on Instagram."

She knew him too well, and while it was adorable how much he loved posting pictures of her with loving and cheesy captions, she did not need his 60-something- thousand followers to see half-naked pictures of her.

"Okay, that's fair. They're just gonna be for my eyes only, anyway. I can look at them when I'm on the road and missing you."

She blushed at his heated gaze, "you said they weren't gonna be too revealing."

"Please," Nathan scoffed, "I could get off on a picture of you wearing ten layers of clothes."

She laughed. The funny part was, he probably wasn't joking.

"That brings me to my second condition."

Nathan nodded again.

"I want all the shirtless photos of you that I can get."

"Deal," he grinned at the mock look of sternness she wore.

"Great," she leaned over and popped a quick peck on his lips, "let's get started then, stud."

For someone who started off with reluctance, Haley was suddenly overcome with eagerness. She whipped off the pajama shirt she was wearing, revealing a blush-colored lace bra and matching panties. Nathan had to pick-his jaw up off the floor.

"Is this okay, or should I change into something sexier?"

"Th-that's fine," he gulped. His mouth was suddenly cardboard.

"Well, you're in charge, Mr. Photographer. You can call all the shots," Haley said with a lilt of seduction. Nathan was right — this was going to be fun.

"Let me, uh, just grab my camera," he reluctantly peeled his eyes away from her and quickly retrieved his camera from somewhere on his side of their closet. When he returned, he found Haley stretched across the bed — still in nothing but the lacey lingerie— waiting with a flirty smile.

"Okay," he cleared his throat so he'd stop sounding like a twelve-year-old boy. This was his wife, for goodness sake— a woman whom he'd seen naked more times than probably considered normal, hell, she'd birthed two of his children. "Why don't we start with you reading a book or something?"

"I'm half-naked and you want me to read a book?" She laughed in disbelief.

He shrugged, "well, yeah, why not? You're always the most beautiful when you're doing the simplest of things. I want to capture that."

Her heart raced. Almost fifteen-years of marriage and Nathan still said things that could make her swoon, almost like the first time he'd said he'd loved her.

Following his orders, she reached towards her nightstand and grabbed a book, then propped herself up against the pillows. She bent her knees, showing off her long, slender legs, then poked her nose behind the pages.

Nathan took a few test shots, then angled his body to capture her full form. The book covered enough of her to avoid indecency, but her creamy skin was on full display.

"Perfect," he encouraged after a few more shots, "now maybe shift your body so the sheet is twisted between your legs."

Haley followed his directions again, and gave the camera a sultry smile, holding the book to the side of her.

"Damn, baby, you're a natural."

She gave him a wink, which he perfectly captured on camera. Unable to resist himself, he leaned down to kiss her again, but she pulled away far too soon.

"Hey, you wanted to do this, baby, now you gotta finish," she gestured towards his camera, then rolled over for her next pose.

"I thought I was the conceited one in this relationship," he teased, "it seems like you, Mrs. Scott, are enjoying this more than you thought."

"I am," Haley's eyes twinkled, "you always make me feel so sexy and comfortable. It's such a freeing feeling."

He kissed her cheek, "good, I'm glad."

"You know I could never do this for anybody else."

"I know," he smiled proudly, "and because of that, I also know I'm the luckiest guy on the planet."

"I must be pretty lucky then, too," Haley said, then positioned her body so that her "23' tattoo was on display beneath the twisted sheets. Nathan groaned.

"Christ, Hales, you're killing me."

Her laughter floated through their bedroom as he clicked a few more shots. The lighting was perfect.

"Okay, where do you want me next?"

Nathan thought about it for a second and swept his eyes across the room, "why don't you stand in front of the window with the sheet?"

Haley nodded and stood up. She draped the sheet across her body like a toga, but made sure her a large portion of her back could be seen. After Nathan snapped three pictures like that, she looked over her shoulder, smirked, and dropped the sheet.

His eyes grew big and he nearly dropped the camera completely, "damn," he muttered. "Vogue, or whatever shit you read, is gonna be so jealous they don't have you on their cover."

Haley blushed, "thank you."

"These are gonna look so good in black and white," he mused.

"Look at you with your photography skills," she teased, "if basketball doesn't work out, maybe you can join Quinn."

"Nah," he laughed, "you're my only muse."

"Well, I'm flattered to be your subject."

He reached for her hand and kissed the top of it, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Alright, why don't you sit in front of the fireplace next."

Haley plopped herself on the hardwood floor, hugged her knees to her chest, and stared longingly at the fire as Nathan knelt down to capture it. He then handed her a glass of wine and a red silk robe which she draped over her shoulders, but left it open.

He took a few more photos of her with the wine glass in her hand — a huge, natural smile overtaking her face.

"You are so beautiful, babe," Nathan complimented, "wow. You take my breath away."

He took another picturing of her blushing body.

"Seriously, I can't wait to show you how sexy you look in these."

"Thank you for being my photographer."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, trust me," he smirked behind the camera.

"Let's move to the bathroom, next," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

When they moved to their en-suite, Haley perched herself on the edge of the tub and leaned over, showing off an ample amount of cleavage spilling out of the lace bra. She really was a natural model. Nathan was beginning to have a hard time keeping his composure.

"So," Haley drawled, stretching her creamy leg across the ledge, "when are you taking that shirt off so I can start taking sexy pictures of you?"

Nathan chuckled, "right after I figure out how to work the self-timer button so we can get pictures of the both of us."

"Oh," Haley squeaked excitedly as her eyebrow rose with interest, "I like the sound of that."

"Thought you might," he mumbled and all but threw the camera on the bathroom counter after she peeled her bra off and turned on the shower, "but first, Hales, I'm going to completely ravage you."

Haley's smile exploded, "I like that even better."

The end. :)


End file.
